


Cuffed

by r4gz



Series: Fantasy [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Biting, F/F, Femslash, Kelena - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, can't think of anything else atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dear, sweet Elena. Calm that heartbeat of yours." Katherine stated, taking off her heels. "We haven't even gotten started yet.".....Kelena is Better 4 You =]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Kiss Me or Kill Me"  
> i'll try to think of a better title later
> 
> enjoy

Katherine smirked as she tossed her lover onto there bed. Elena went to sit up, but faster then the eye could blink, Katherine had her naked and spread eagle on there queen sized bed.

"Katherine, what are yo..." Spoke Elena, trying to once more sit up. Only, she found that both of her wrists were cuffed to the bedposts. Katherine chuckled as her eyes raked over the body that was oh so like hers, and yet was completely different. Her eyes took in every detail of her lovers naked skin. From the way her chest goes up and down with every breath, to the way sweat rolls down the skin.

Her eyes darken as she hears the heartbeat of her lover, getting faster every second. She chuckles. "My dear, sweet Elena. Calm that heartbeat of yours." Katherine stated, taking off her heels. "We haven't even gotten started yet." Elena was about to ask what she meant, but Katherine shushed her with a finger to her lips. "I told you not a few moments ago, it's time for one of my fantasies...didn't I?" Katherine said, her perfect eyebrow raised. Elena nodded slowly, which earned another deep chuckle from Katherine. "Always forgetting things, aren't we Elena?" Katherine stated.

Before Elena could defend why she was forgetful, Katherine slowly started to lower her pants. Katherine watched Elena's eyes following her hands as they slid her pants off of her legs, leaving her in nothing from the waist down but her blood red thong. Katherine smirked as she heard Elena's heartbeat start to speed up, sending blood everywhere that it was needed for this moment in time.

The thought of her lovers blood made Katherine's eyes darken and her fangs start to grow.

Katherine unsheathed her jacket quickly, tossing it over her shoulder to land someplace that wasn't important. Her hands went to the bottom of her shirt and removed the black top. Now she stood, naked save for her blood red thong and matching bra.

"Like what you see, my love?" Katherine teased as Elena tried to reach out and touch her, only remembering that she was handcuffed when the chain bits made a noise. "Patience, patience." She said, crawling atop Elena. "You'll get your reward soon, just let me have my fun." She finished, straddling her lovers lap. She gave her a peck on the lips, biting the bottom one and bringing it up with her only for it to snap back when she let go.

Katherine then proceeds to have her fun.

First, she leans down and starts to kiss Elena's neck. She licks patterns into her neck, which earns a small giggle in Elena. That quickly turns into a small gasp as Katherine bites gently, as to not draw blood...yet, on her flesh. She repeats this pattern on the other side of her neck, earning both a giggle and a gasp.

She then follows down, ever so slowly, to show some love to her lovers chest. She bites down and sucks on one nipple, while drawing circles around the other with her hand. She then switches nipples and hands, always believing that everything deserved equal pleasure.

Her path leads her down to her stomach, where she stops and looks up at her lover, smirking as she starts to trace a finger all around her stomach.

Elena watches as that finger travels all the way down, passed her belly button, and disappear underneath Katherine.

Katherine feels her finger slide down until they reach there destination, and isn't all to shocked when there met with wetness. "My my. Already wet down there, and I haven't even touched you yet." Katherine said, her voice teasing. She enters the finger into her lover, which causes Elena to moan and arch her back. Katherine pushes in two more fingers, before pulling out.

"Kath..ple.." Elena pleads, but gets silenced as the three fingers enter her again. And again. And again.

Katherine, keeping her fingers at there current pace, crawls back up her lovers body so that there face to face. Katherine watches as Elena closes her eyes, so close. Katherine smells that she's ready to burst, and so travels back down towards her neck.

Katherine places a delicate kiss on Elena's neck, whispering for her to open her eyes. As soon as Katherine sees the same colored eyes as hers, she bites down...hard...into the neck that held the blood she desired.

The pain from the bite sent Elena over the edge, and she felt herself cumming. She arched her back, her hands trying to grab Katherine...but to no avail.

Katherine sucked the blood that oozed from the bite, her fingers slowing down as she brought Elena back down from her high.

After a few minutes to catch there breath, metaphorically in Katherine's case, Katherine reached over and broke both of the cuffs that kept Elena's hands off of her. As soon as that happened, Elena flipped them over so that Katherine was on her back and Elena was straddling her. "I take it you approve of my fantasy?" Katherine asked, a smirk placed on her mouth. Elena nodded, her face in utter bliss.

"Well then, I think it's time for bed." Katherine said, turning to her side so that she could cuddle Elena. Before Elena could utter a word, Katherine kissed her bare shoulder. "You can pay me back, after you get your rest love." Unable to deny that she was a kinda warn out, Elena nodded her head.

She turned over so that she faced Katherine. "Love you Kath." Elena whispered, her eyes shutting. "And, I you." Katherine whispered back, watching her love sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay =/
> 
> haven't really written a whole lot of smut/sex scenes. this is my, fourth fic that I have written smut in i think? so, sorry if it wasn't the best
> 
> comment what ya thought if you can spare the time =D
> 
> til next time
> 
> r4gz


End file.
